Found and Lost
by Marcus Gaudry
Summary: A '7 Pillars' story. Cameron Hastings should be happy! He's the new Seneschal of LA, his influence among the kine is virtually unmatched, and he has an amazing lover! However, his heart is just not in it - literally. That may well change, though, as he has just received news that might lead him to finding his lost heart. Based on continuity established in VTMB 10 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Cameron Hastings shut down his Wi-Fi connection when he heard Kaila padding around upstairs in his Skyline Apartments suite; as good as the news he just received from Daniel Hastings, Prince of Vancouver was there was no need to concern her with it or with its significance. The message itself was in fact good news; it meant that despite being 'cut off' from Hastings support by the Patriarch of the Hastings line Ezekiel, Prince of San Francisco, he was still very much a part of the line through Daniel, his Grandsire. It also suggested that by and large it was believed that Daniel and Ezekiel were not a part of the same Dynasty. This ruse was developed some time ago for exactly the kind of circumstance that Xavier Vega attempted to create six months ago. All this meant that the Hastings Line, their dynasty, and their control of the West Coast of North America were as strong as ever. That was all very good news; but it was not the best part of the message.

The best part, in Cameron's mind, was the fact that according to Daniel, his biggest problem was that much closer to being solved. Six months ago, a coven of Followers of Set attempted to set up an elaborate trap for a traitor amongst their own; the renowned criminal and enemy to just about all who had even a shred of sanity, Khemintiri. Part of the scheme that Setite scumbag Alejandro attempted to set up involved stealing Cameron's heart in order to coerce him into cooperating with the Serpents. As far as anyone knew, the trap was a failure and the Red Listed criminal never even appeared. The Setites were vanquished by the formation of a Camarilla Domain in Los Angeles, and Alejandro was destroyed. The problem Cameron had was this; his heart was still missing. The news Daniel gave him stood a very good chance of changing all that. Apparently, Khemintiri did indeed know the sarcophagus was a fake and that its appearance in the City of Angels was a trap; but she came anyway, for reasons known only to her. Chances were good, Daniel wrote, she may be still be in hiding in LA somewhere. Not only that, but there was a specialist coming to the city to hunt her down.

As Kaila continued to primp and preen herself, Cameron began to formulate a plan. Apparently this Alastor was a very young, though surprisingly talented Nosferatu. That was good for the Seneschal, he had good relations with a few of the Sewer Rats, and hooks in several others; including access to Jeanette's leash on Bertram if need be. Even better, this young, talented Nosferatu was fiercely loyal to the Ivory Tower. That meant even though he was a Nossie and could very well be here already, it would not be long before he sought acknowledgement from the Prince for the duration of his investigation. Cameron's plan was to wait for him to show up, approve his acknowledgement, and then encourage him that the wisest thing would be to bring this criminal to him personally for interrogation. Traitor or not, she was still a Setite, and therefore likely knew how to find what he needed back. Since she was a traitor, she may even help him willingly if he was willing to keep her from being destroyed outright...

"There you are!" Kaila called from the bottom of the stairs; her stealth always impressed him. He was certain she was still fussing over herself in the mirror and did not hear her coming down. All that time dancing had made her extremely agile. She passed by the fish tank and glanced at the fish for just a moment. That reminded Cameron that he had to feed them. Sometimes he missed Heather; she was always very handy at taking care of such menial tasks. Finally she glided towards him. "I thought you had taken off to that Hotel of yours."

"Not tonight" he replied. "I'm sure Ezra can handle affairs there. I was just taking care of a couple minor issues before starting my night."

"If you ask me," Kaila said, leaning to kiss him on the cheek, "you work much too hard; it's good that you allow your ghoul attend to the hotel. What minor issues, if I may ask."

Cameron grinned. "It's nothing you need to worry about, my dear."

She slinked onto his lap, straddling him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned softly. Cameron could not stop his affection for her from welling up inside of him. Even with his heart someplace else, it was as if it was warming up just from her caress.

"Tell me anyway," she whispered, "please?"

Their eyes interlocked. Cameron could feel his resolve melting away; he knew he shouldn't tell her, but found he so desperately wanted to, if only to please her.

"Have you heard of the Kindred named Khemintiri?" he asked.

"Of course," Kaila said. "She's one of those Setites. She's quite infamous; one of the ones on the Red List isn't she?"

"Yes" Cameron confirmed. "I just received word from an associate in Vancouver that she either was recently or still is right here in Los Angeles; right under our noses."

A look of fright passed across Kaila's face. "Oh my!" she squealed. "That sounds dangerous! What do we do?"

"Not to worry, my dear," Cameron reassured her. "I have also received word that a Nosferatu is coming to hunt her down. I'm told he's very good at this sort of thing."

Kaila shivered. "When will he be here?" She asked, clearly getting nervous.

"He's a Nosferatu." Cameron replied. "For all we know he could be here now. I do fully expect that he will seek acknowledgement before long; he's apparently fiercely loyal to the Tower."

"Well, that's a relief." She sighed. After a long glance into his eyes, she kissed his forehead and got up, making her way to the front door. "Just knowing that makes me feel a little safer about going to dance at Keeper Velvet's Club. You'll be happy to know she has agreed quite readily to allow me to reserve my work to dancing only."

That did please him. He didn't mind men looking at her, but the idea of other men touching her made his blood begin to boil. He smiled and waved as she left, once again finding himself stunned at how completely smitten he was with her.

Things were going well for Cameron Hastings these nights, even with those ridiculous government establishments popping up everywhere; not only did he have the Gangrel on the case to find his heart, but now he had a specialist Nosferatu on the way...


	2. Chapter 2

_There are always going to be setbacks,_ Cameron Hastings thought to himself en route to the Red Dragon restaurant in Chinatown. Tonight was certainly no exception to that rule. _It's always the minor ones, the borderline trivial ones that bother me the most._ This was also most certainly true. All the same, to ignore the seemingly trivial matters was, to Cameron's experience, was to invite disaster. It was better to deal with minor inconviences before they become problems; one does not succeed by being careless. After all, it was Cameron's belief that how one deals with setbacks that defined his character. If handled correctly, even a minor setback can be turned into a major advantage; the security he enjoyed with his role as Seneschal was proof of that.

Shortly after Kaila had left for Vesuvius, he had received a phone call from Mr. Wong, owner of the Red Dragon restaurant. On the surface a man like him would not seem worth Cameron's time and energy, but Mr. Wong had a surprising amount of influence over Chinatown, and had proven to be a valuable asset; quite instrumental in the acquisition of the Garden he now owned. Wong was very grateful to 'Mr. Hastings' and his friends for ridding the town of the Kuei-Jinn and the Mandarin's Tong street gang, and all too happy to form a business alliance the Hastings Empire. This meant the Wong was a man best kept happy.

Their conversation on the phone was short; Cameron learned that Kiki, Wong's daughter, had regained consciousness but not her memory. That was not the reason Wong had called though; the reason for the call was the apparent uprising of the Japanese Yakima gang. Of course Cameron already knew of their presence, and had no immediate qualms with them setting up shop in what he thought of as his city. Yes, their enterprise was primarily drugs, gambling, and prostitution; human vice will always turn a profit. That was not really a problem for Cameron; that was something for the Kine to deal with. As far as he could discern, there was no Kindred involvement with the Yakima – eastern or otherwise. Of course he made no mention of any of this to Wong, for obvious reasons...

The Problem, Wong told him, was that the Yakima were starting to make moves to muscle in on the legal businesses in the Chinatown district; protection, laundering, etc. That was the setback for Cameron; or rather the potential setback. This was an example of something to deal with before it became a problem, and if possible, turn into an advantage.

At their destination, Cameron ordered his driver to pull around back and wait. Along the way, he contacted Mercurio and made sure he was ready to make the necessary arrangements to handle the situation appropriately.

Cameron went inside and, ignoring the hostess who was chatting inanely on her phone to some friend of hers about nothing, found the elevator that took him to Wong's office. In his office, Wong was on his phone speaking Cantonese to someone. Though Cameron did not know the language, he was able to pick up on what was likely being said; he had grown accustomed to the cultural differences of east and west, and could discern from a number of nuances and such that Wong was probably reassuring whoever it was on the end of the line that the Yakima situation was being handled. He looked in Cameron's direction and waved him in, clearly telling his conversation partner that the party that would be resolving everything was with him now.

Wong thanked him for coming and quickly told him everything he needed to know; including the pass code for the nightclub that the Yakima had taken over since the Tong had been ousted. Cameron thanked Wong for the information, and then actually demeaned himself by bowing before leaving the office. In the elevator, He called Mercurio.

"I'm here, boss." Mercurio greeted.

"Do you have the Russian with you?"

"Yeah, Dmitri is with me." The ghoul confirmed. "I gotta tell you, though, Igor wasn't too happy to give up one of his guys. I think he's planning something big."

"That's too bad for Igor." Cameron countered. "Whatever it is will have to wait, or he'll have to do it without Dmitri. What about our man? Is he ready?"

"Knox was happy to get him for us." Mercurio replied. "You know, a lot of folks underestimate that kid; he acts like a fool, but he's really quite bright. Where do you want our guy situated?"

"You and Dmitri meet me at the Shining Man," Cameron instructed. "Make sure our man locates and covers the office there."

"Sure thing, boss" Mercurio said as Cameron terminated the call. By the time the call ended he was back at his car, ordering the driver to take him to the club. Arriving at the club, he soon saw the proper name for it was Akio and presumed Wong gave him a translation. Mercurio and the Russian were waiting outside the door; the Russian smoking. Giving a nod of acknowledgement rather than wasting time with words, Cameron went straight to the keypad electronic lock and punched in the code Wong had given him:

2056

There was a faint buzzing, and the door came open when he pulled it.

"That's thirteen," Mercurio commented. "Sounds like bad luck for them."

The Russian grunted his agreement.

It took a moment for Cameron to grasp what he was talking about; then it occurred to him:

2+0+5+6=13.

"Indeed" he agreed. "Not only that, but if you break up the digits of 13, you get 1 and 3. Add those together, you get 4. That's bad luck twice around here."

The trio entered. Inside was not quite what Cameron expected. Yes, there was drinking and carousing going on, but this was also clearly the Yakima ran their gambling and prostitution rings. He had little doubt that some of the drug trade existed in here, but it was likely also in other places. As for the hookers, they likely 'picked up dates' here and then made their way to that shabby massage parlor turned hotel a few blocks away. Ignoring all that, the three of them made their directly to the DJ booth, and Cameron knocked on the door.

The DJ glanced at them suspiciously; it wasn't every night he saw three whites in the club or at his booth. Cautiously he waved them in.

"I want to speak to your Pilot." Cameron demanded. He already knew that he would not get to the Shogun of the Yakima; he was still in Japan. The LA Pilot was the closest he would get, and that was as close as he needed to be.

"Just like that, huh?" the DJ laughed derisively. He began to say something in his native tongue, parts of which Cameron recognized from a certain demon hunter he encountered right before taking out Ming Xiao. Beside him, the Russian started to advance. Cameron held him back with his hand.

He activated his Dominate. " **Get your Pilot on the line now."** He demanded. " **Tell him Cameron Hastings must see him immediately.** "

Looking momentarily stunned the DJ adjusted his headset and began speaking in Japanese. There was a bit of chatter back and forth, and finally the DJ readjusted the headset.

"Anjin-San will see you now, Hastings-San." He announced. "Your men are not permitted into the office."

"Now hold on a second, there, pal..." Mercurio started to object.

"It's perfectly alright, Mercurio." Cameron said calmly, placing a hand on his ghouls' shoulder. "That will be fine." He said to the DJ. "My men will wait outside the office door."

The DJ scrutinized the three of them, and then finally nodded sharply to indicate his agreement to the terms. Cameron thanked him for his assistance on this most urgent matter, said he knew the way to the office, and then the three of them turned to leave the booth for the office.

"Is Barabbas in place?" He asked Mercurio.

"As soon as I told where we were going, he said he knew the perfect spot." Mercurio replied. "Those Nosferatu might have hit every branch on the ugly tree, but they know what they're doing. Just before you showed up he sent a signal to let me know he was good to go."

"Perfect" Cameron nodded. So far, his play was working out perfectly.

Mercurio and Dmitri stopped at the office door and flanked it as Cameron casually knocked on it. He heard a buzzing noise followed by the sound of a lock unlatching. He opened the door and stepped into the dark office to see a figure sitting at a desk; a window to his right hand and behind, this was a corner office. The figure also had lighting set behind him, thus concealing his features in shadow. The door eased shut behind Cameron, the lock latching as soon as the door was completely closed.

"You are a man of considerable authority in the city of Angels, Hastings-San." The Pilot greeted. "The Yakima offers you the highest level of respect and honor, and I bid you welcome to the Shining Man. Tell me, what is this urgent matter you need to discuss with me so abruptly?"

"Thank you, Anjin-San." Cameron bowed deeply. "You honor me with your most gracious greeting. This is a matter of utmost importance, for it has to do with the coexistence of our interests in this city; especially here in Chinatown."

"I see." The Pilot replied, curious. "Tell me more, Hastings-san."

"First, let me begin by informing you that I, on behalf of the Hastings Dynasty, welcome you to Los Angeles, and sincerely hope that your organization prospers in our city. That being said, it has come to my personal attention that you have been harassing our citizens and attempting to extort them. This is most disconcerting, Anjin-san, and I am sorry to come here so that I might insist that this particular means of generating income come to a halt immediately."

The Pilot leaned back in his chair, his face still concealed in shadow. "I appreciate your candor, Hastings-San. Now I must apologize for asking you a question; what makes you think you are in a position to insist on anything at all?"

The Pilot nodded subtly, and suddenly a delicate arm – a woman's arm – wrapped around Cameron's neck from behind, a blade clenched in the fist at the end of that arm. At the same time, Cameron could feel the unmistakable feeling of a small wooden stake poking into his back. He had no doubt that the stake would be just big enough to pierce his heart if it were in his body. _Maybe this absent heart thing has its perks, after all..._ Out of habit, Cameron used the blood to activate the full capacity of his Fortitude.

The woman behind him spoke in Japanese; it was a voice Cameron knew. Then she spoke again, this time in English: "I know what you are, demon." She whispered.

"We meet again, Yuki." Cameron said. "You may very well think you know, but much has changed since the last time we met; though you likely know enough to know what I am capable of. I take it you are the Shogun's blade here in Los Angeles. He has chosen most wisely. I advise you, blade of LA, to look at your Pilot."

A red dot appeared squarely on the side of the Pilot's head through the window to the right. Barabbas had a clean shot if he needed to take it.

"Since you claim to know what I am, I am sure you are aware that I do not lie when I say to you that both Your Pilot and yourself will find your end in this room long before I will if you do not stand down right now. My man has armor piercing rounds; they will cut through that glass like your knife would slice through paper."

Yuki slowly withdrew the stake and stepped back, taking the knife away from Cameron's neck. Cameron next activated his Presence.

"Let me be clear in my answer to your question, Anjin-san." He continued. "I am an important member of the Hastings dynasty, and heir apparent to this Domain within our family empire. I pretty much own far more of this city than you realize, and our Dynasty spans the entire coast; I would advise against any attempt to warn your soldiers of my man with his weapon trained on you. With all due respect to you, the Shogun, and the Yakima chapter here in our city, I am in a far better position than you can possibly imagine. We have no problem with your presence in our city, and even welcome your business for as long as you prove to be an asset. I am confident that you will be an asset as long as you are willing to conduct your affairs on our terms. Therefore, once again I apologize most deeply for having to insist that your extortion of our citizens must cease immediately."

The Pilot was silent; distracted by that red dot trained on his head. Finally he spoke. "It will be as you wish, Hastings-san. Please inform your Superior that the Yakima is most sorry for any inconviences, and gives thanks for his welcome into your lovely city."

"I need to hear you say it, Anjin-san." Cameron eased off his Presence, and prepared to switch it to Dominate. "Tell me, sir, that **you will cease your attempts to extort the citizens of Los Angeles.** "

"We will cease our attempts to extort the citizens of Los Angeles."

Cameron nodded, satisfied. The red dot vanished. "I thank you for your time, Anjin-san." He said, bowing lightly. With that, he turned and left. Yuki stepped aside and let him pass without objection. He gathered Mercurio and Dmitri and left the building.

Once outside, the three of them went into a back alley, where Barabbas appeared from out of nowhere. He had already shed himself of the sniper rifle he was using. "That should keep those thugs in their place." He commented.

"They are hardly thugs," Cameron replied, not caring if the disdain in his voice was noticed or not. "But yes, they should know their place in my... in our city now. Well done, Barabbas. It will be known to the Court that you have gained the favor of the Seneschal, as promised."

"It's been a pleasure working with you, mate." Barabbas grinned as he faded out perception. As well as that all seemed to go, there were none that could accuse Cameron Hastings of being careless or stupid; he made a note to get word to either Ajax or Mitnick to see about keeping Nosferatu eyes on the Yakima at all times. Even better, he would make the recommendation to Imalia; as Primogen, she would be sure to make sure to make that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron loved to watch his lover dance. He normally stayed away from what the local rubes liked to refer to as the 'meat seats' (meaning the stools set around the stage), as that kind of overt lust just seemed so very gauche to him, but Vesuvius itself was remarkably tasteful for the kind of establishment it was, and even the booths that Cameron favored had an excellent view of the main stage which Kaila was currently finishing up her set on. If he were to be truly honest with himself, the venue would not much matter to him; what mattered to him was her. True, her dancing was pure erotic passion, but there was so much more to it than that; it was just being close to her, just _having_ her that really drove Cameron Hastings to come here after finishing his affairs with the Yakima. In Kaila's presence, everything else all but faded away; even the fact that his very heart was quite possibly literally in the palm of a Setite Criminal's hand at the moment seemed not to matter much.

"It would appear as if I showed up just in time to keep you from embarrassing yourself, Seneschal."

Annoyed at the interruption, Cameron snapped his attention to the source of the intrusive voice now seated in his booth. Seated with him in the horseshoe shaped bench, dressed in a classic little black dress, raven black hair tied back neatly, eyes hidden behind dark glasses was the thin, demure shape of Tabetha Toussaint, Primogen of the Tremere Clan and fellow member of what several of the locals had taken to call 'the super seven' after the LaCroix Ankaran Sarcophagus crisis was averted. Most other Kindred he would have chastised for so rudely interrupting him; even others among the group he was quite unjustly lumped in with. Apart from the Prince, Tabetha was perhaps the only exception; she was, after all, pretty much the only one whom he could consider an ally from the time of his embrace.

"Seriously, Cameron; you are getting to be predictable. That has to a weakness. I get that in some cases routine equals stability and stability is an asset, but it's getting to be anyone can determine your moves before you even make them."

"Would you rather that the Seneschal be more difficult to access, Primogen?" Cameron asked crossly. He took her silence to this question as tacit consent. "In any event, what is it I can do for you tonight?"

"I have an announcement to make." The Tremere said in the cold, no nonsense, all business tone she picked up from Strauss. Even as recently as 6 months ago, Cameron believed she would eventually outgrow trying to mimic her mentor and find her own voice; now it seemed more like she had actually _perfected_ the voice and somehow made it her own. "Effective tonight, Maximillian Strauss has been recalled to Vienna, and I have been granted Regent Status here in Los Angeles on a provisional basis by House and Clan Tremere. As there is enough synergy between the offices of Primogen and Regent, it has been agreed by the Chantry that I will also retain the role of Primogen."

Cameron sat back in the bench, allowing the upholstery to mold into his form. He noted she did not say _proxy as_ Regent; she was specific that she _granted Regent Status._ Even on a provisional basis, that indicated it was highly unlikely that Max Strauss would be returning from Vienna. Something was going on here...

"Why was he recalled?" the Seneschal asked.

"That is a Clan matter, Ventrue." Tabetha answered the ice in her voice thickening. For a brief moment, Cameron could almost feel a chill run up his spine. It was just enough to keep him from exerting his authority to demand better respect. Besides, she had a point. "Do I ask you of the internal matters of your Clan?"

"I understand completely, Tabetha." Cameron conceded warmly in an attempt to diffuse a potentially volatile situation. "You're right, of course; whatever there is internally in your hose is your concern. I will be sure her highness is made aware of the upgrades within your Clan rankings." He paused. "I am curious, though, what do you propose we do with the office of Harpy? Rutger is bright for one his age, but I seriously doubt he is ready to take on the office once held by one as well versed in our ways as Strauss."

"I agree." She replied. "I recommend that Rutger retain his position as Harpy's apprentice under whomever the Prince deems fit for office. My only concern is that she may go sideways on us and appoint someone like her airhead sister."

Cameron had to laugh lightly at that thought, as unlikely as it was. What made it truly amusing is that if something like that did happen, then the same person would be holding two positions. "That's not likely." He said finally. "But you are right; it would be best if we came forward with recommendations for the office. For the record I agree with your recommendation that Rutger retain his current role; under the correct tutelage, I'm certain he will make an excellent Harpy in the future. Now, whom would you suggest for the office of Harpy?"

"At present, I would suggest Keeper Velvet." Tabetha said. "It is not without precedent that the two offices have merged, and such a merging has been met with success on several occasions."

Cameron frowned at that. Tabetha was right, of course, but he didn't much care for the idea of Velvet Velour having that much stroke in the Court; it could put her in position to challenge Therese, and that was a challenge the Toreador might win. If Miss Velour were to win Praxis, his position as Seneschal would almost certainly be lost. Of course he couldn't say that; he would have to think quickly.

"It has also proven to be catastrophic on other occasions." He replied; which was also true. "It requires an especially remarkable person to handle the merge of Keeper and Harpy; do you really think Miss Velour could spare the kind of time and energy to retain both positions effectively?" Before Tabetha could answer, Cameron added to his argument. "There is also this to consider; the initial appointees were chosen carefully in order to ensure a balance of authority among the Clans in accordance to their particular gifts and talents. It would be unwise this early in our Tenure to shift that balance too much in the favor of any one Clan."

Tabetha cocked her head at an odd angle; it would seem that perhaps he wasn't as predictable as she hinted at after all. He had no doubt she expected him to nix Velvet in favor of promoting Kaila. As much as he'd like to, what he pointed out about balance among the Clans was indeed more important than his passions. Not only that, but what he really wanted to do was remove VV from office and put Kaila in as Keeper. He quite liked Strauss in the role of Harpy, but he had already thought of a secondary option should any of the offices suddenly need filling; he had an alternate for each- in many cases a Nosferatu if not one of his own Clan.

"Then whom would _you_ suggest, Seneschal?" she challenged, almost daring him to say Kaila.

"I would suggest Bertram Tung of Clan Nosferatu. Let's face it; he has his agents all over the city watching everything anyway – including Elysium locations. He probably already has something of a ledger on all the boons exchanged as it is with Ajax and Mitnick monitoring every step everyone takes. The transfer would be smooth, no records are likely to be lost, and a point of contact would be established in no time at all."

He could almost hear the gears of her delightfully academic mind turning; weighing out pros and cons, calculating probabilities and the validity of his points, considering possible obstacles and objections – all of which he had answers for. Sometimes, Cameron wondered if the Tremere had any idea just how simple it was to manipulate her; she was brilliant, true, but where she excelled in academics she lacked in the subtleties that politics and matters of state required.

"What about this so called leash that Jeanette has on Bertram?" she asked. "How can we be sure the Vooreman sisters will not exploit that?"

Cameron shook his head. "That will not be a problem. I can assure you and all the Court officials that I can easily prevent that sort of bullshit from happening."

"It's no secret that Therese despises the Nosferatu, especially Bertram. How can you possibly sell him as a candidate for Harpy?"

"By appealing to her sense of efficiency and economics" Cameron replied. "She might be a Malkavian and therefore mad; but she is by no means stupid. For all of her near psychotic Megalomania, she has thus far proven to be nothing if not pragmatic. If the notion is presented correctly, I may even get her to believe it was her own idea."

"I suppose you could fall back on the concept of how important is to keep the balance amongst the Clans even for the sake of peace and stability." Tabetha added.

Cameron smiled. _I rest my case._ He thought. "That's what I've always liked about you, Tabetha." He said. "You, more than most, are able to grasp these things."

"If you recommend Bertram, I will endorse your recommendation." She said. She fell silent a moment, smiled coldly and stood up just as Kaila approached the booth, wrapped in a towel. "I will leave you to your toy." She said, leaving the club.

"What was that about?" Kaila asked playfully; "some new stressor for my overworked Caramel?"

"Nothing that really needs to concern, love" Cameron replied. "Harpy Strauss needed to step down and we were just discussing viable replacements."

"Did you come up with one?"

"We did. We agreed the ideal candidate would be Bertram Tung."

"Do you mean the Nosferatu?" Kaila asked. "He's the one that smells like motor oil, right? Why would anyone want him?"

"He may be vile to all the senses, but he is not one to be taken lightly. I'd wager there are none who know this city better, so it would be wiser to have him in the line of sight than out of it. Besides, granting his Clan an actual seat in Court other than a Primogen may keep them appeased."

"Like tossing crumbs to the rats" Kaila leaned forwards and kissed him. "You are so very good at these boardroom games; I hate to think what Los Angeles would be like without you."

 _As do I._ "Thank you" he said. "I now have the endorsement of the Tremere Regent and Primogen. Is there a way you can contact Xavier to see if we can get the Toreador endorsement?"

"I can contact him," she replied. "I can't make any promises of endorsement, though. You know how things get between the Rose and the Nosferatu..." she trailed off, wrinkling her nose that adorable way she did to denote disdain.

"Use your crumb analogy," he suggested. "That should work. Besides, if anyone can convince him, it would have to be you."

Kaila _awed_ at him and said she would try. She said she would let him know one way or the other. He thanked her and gently insisted sooner was better than later. It was not good to be without a Harpy for any length of time if at all possible. Kaila promised to contact Xavier post-haste and slinked back to where the change rooms were, blowing him a kiss.

Cameron Hastings mimed catching the kiss in mid-air and allowed himself a moment to relish in the one thing he had actually felt any sort of passion for in the past few months. He could only afford a moment though; he had a lot of work to do suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron made quick work of contacting most of the Primogen; the only one he couldn't seem to reach was Tyler; which was no surprise at all. The big guy was probably holding out and ignoring his call on purpose; the insufferable lout that he is. Convincing them to endorse Bertram for the now vacated office of Harpy ranged from simple to easy enough; they either readily agreed or made it easy to buy their endorsement. Imalia was quite happy to endorse her Clansman, provided Bertram wanted the job in the first place. To that Caveat Cameron merely had to concur, and assure her that the last thing the Prince would want is to force such an immense responsibility upon an unwilling candidate. Tabetha had already said she would endorse him. Kaila had all but promised that she could convince Xavier to go along. Just Mike the Gangrel held out for a couple of trivial boons; which sort of impressed the Ventrue. He did not expect the Gangrel Primogen to have any sort of head for that sort of thing. Danielle, of course, was pleased to proclaim she would endorse the old Nosferatu. That left Marko of Clan Malkavian; whom he was approaching right now. As some great moment of serendipity, the Malkavian Primogen was downtown rather than in Santa Monica; not terribly far, in fact, from that dump that the Anarchs used to like so much. Cameron ordered his driver to pull up beside him, rolled down the window and offered him a ride to wherever he was going.

"And what will this ride cost me, Dirty Duckling?" Marko asked suspiciously. "The yellow coach is just over yonder..."

"Come on, friend; why waste resources when you don't need to?" Cameron replied. "All it will cost you is some conversation along the way." He changed his tone to accent the importance of what he had to talk about. "In fact, if anything, this will probably be a benefit to you."

Marko looked inside the limousine, glanced down the block to where a cab was waiting, contemplated the options, and finally slipped into the limo beside Cameron with an exaggerated furtiveness. Once inside, he slid down the plush seat until he was almost crouched onto the floor.

"The Dirty Duckling isn't very popular in this neighborhood." He whispered comically loudly. "We mustn't be seen in his car."

The driver glanced over his shoulder in bewilderment; Cameron waved him off, indicating this was fine and somewhat to be expected.

"So, my friend, where to" Cameron asked. The driver starts to roll, and once the car was off the block and safely out of the immediate vicinity of the Last Round, Marko sat up straight.

"I am bound for the Lady by the Sea." He announced. "I have an appointment with the bright and shiny daughter of Janus."

The Driver hit the brakes. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Take us to Santa Monica." Cameron ordered, translating for Marko. He looked at Marko and ventured a guess that he meant his appointment was with Jeanette; he wondered if he was aware that for all intents and purposes he was carrying on with the Prince of the City –whether Therese was aware of it or not was not the important part – and if he was aware, did he appreciate what a precarious yet amazingly powerful position that put him as far the dynamics of this city was. "Will it be the Asylum we take you to tonight?" he asked.

"Yes; that's what I just said."

The driver shrugged and started moving again.

"May I ask what you were doing at the Last Round?" Cameron asked. He didn't really care; it was only a means of starting conversation. He wasn't even really expecting a straight answer.

"Tidy-Bear is trying to put his House back together." Marko answered. "He understands that a House Divided will not stand up in the winds that approach."

It wasn't really an answer to Cameron's question, but it did offer an explanation as to why the big guy wasn't taking his calls; for once it was actually a good reason. Whether referring to the Nightclub or his Clan, both were arguably legitimate things that could take priority based on the information Tyler currently had.

"That explains why I haven't been able to reach him." Cameron said. "Perhaps you will be able to; what I wanted to talk to you about will concern him, too. You see, it has come to my attention that as of tonight our fine city is without a proper Harpy. In response to this, I am, as Seneschal, canvassing the Primogen to seek a Council endorsement for Bertram Tung to take on the position should he opt to take it."

"What happened to the Wizard King?" Marko asked; he sounded alarmed.

"According to Primogen and now Provisional Regent Tabetha Toussaint, former Regent Maximillian Strauss was called back to the home Chantry in Vienna." Cameron explained. "I was not privy to the reasons or the precise significance of this call."

"Tabby-Cat said that?" Marko asked as if to confirm. Cameron could actually see the Malkavian's eyes flicking back and forth from behind those aviator goggles he so insistently wore. It was clear that something about this news bothered him; though the Ventrue had no real way of knowing what. Marko was silent. Cameron presumed he was consulting with his voices.

"Yes, she did." Cameron confirmed. "Does this mean anything to you? I understand you two had a sort of kinship."

"I spoke to the Wizard King just recently." Marko replied. "It's odd to think he's suddenly gone for no good reason. He seemed to his usual self..."

"When it comes to keeping secrets, especially in regards to their own, none are tighter than Clan Tremere," Cameron shrugged. "Not even the Nosferatu have been able to glean much from them. The point is, with Strauss no longer available, we need a Harpy. You are the Primogen of the Malkavian Clan, and therefore I am coming to you and asking for your endorsement to appoint Bertram Tung to the position."

"The Dark Prince won't like it." Marko warned.

"Yes, I understand that." Cameron concurred. "The rivalry between her highness and Bertram is well known to all. I would like to think this offer would be an olive branch of sorts to the Nosferatu Clan; even Therese must realize they are quite the asset in any city. Not only that, but if Bertram were to accept the office of Harpy, he would be on an even tighter leash." He threw that last bit out there as a last minute inspiration; it should make it clear that he already knows the sway that the Prince's "sister" has over the old Sewer Rat. Of course, he wouldn't play all of his cards. He wouldn't tell the Malkavian everything he knew...

Marko was taken aback. For once, he seemed genuinely speechless; he had no quirky remark.

"Yes, I know about the arrangement the Vooreman sisters have. Jeanette keeps tabs on all possible insurgents, so Therese knows who to watch out for. This is why your endorsement is the most important one of all, friend. I'm sure yours will convince her highness that as uncomfortable as it might be, having someone like Bertram in sight is better than keeping him at a distance."

Again with the eye flicking from behind those goggles; this time Marko's lips were moving, as well. Now Cameron was certain he was babbling along with his voices. Quite suddenly he stopped and winced; as if in some kind of minor pain. He let out an exaggerated, animated breath and lowered his head. Finally, the Malkavian raised his head and looked Cameron straight in the eye, grinning ear to ear with a psychotically toothy smile.

"Yes, Dirty Duckling, you may count on my endorsement." He said. Then he held up one finger. "Before you go on with your pretty thanks, I will ask something in return."

Cameron held out his hands to Marko; palms up to illustrate offering. "Of course, friend; name your price and I will happily oblige."

"Speaking to The Dark Daughter of Janus of the Tongue of the Lady by the Sea is always a risky thing to do; all the more when speaking in his favor. This is truth even with the Bright and Shiny Daughter's leash firmly in hand. If I endorse the Tongue as Harpy, I will require a Major Boon as danger pay."

Cameron stopped himself from flinching at such a steep price. It appeared that Marko had started to learn to play the game. "Very well; I will personally log in a Major boon to you with the current assistant Harpy tonight."

The limo stopped in front the Asylum night club. Marko thanked him for the ride and for the pleasure of business. Cameron politely corrected the Malkavian by insisting the pleasure was his and thanked him. As Marko sauntered into the Club, the Limo pulled away.

 _A decent night's work;_ Cameron thought. _Six of the Primogen willing to endorse my recommendation, leaving only Tyler as a probable hold out._ In truth, Cameron expected Tyler would deny the endorsement anyway, just out of spite. His Sophomoric thinking would have the Brujah believing he was actually making an impact by doing something like that.

He should be pleased. He was pleased, but that pleasure all seemed so distant, so remote. He really had to locate that damned Alastor and ensure he finds that Setite bitch so he can get his heart back. Not only was it problematic as far as concentration and passion went (the passion issue was tertiary at best, better decisions are made when emotions are controlled anyway), but there was the much more immediate concern that the longer his heart was missing, the more peril his very existence was in; all his work could easily end up being all for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite having much bigger concerns, trying for the Big Guy's endorsement in support of Bertram being Harpy was something he could attend to immediately. As of this night, he thought he might have just the thing ensure full endorsement from all seven pillars of the Council; that would make it difficult for Therese to refuse his proposal.

The moment Cameron set foot in the watering hole known to the locals as the Last Round, the cacophony which passed for music to the patrons of such miserable establishments as this played on. To Cameron's best discernment, it was more like an auditory assault of multiple chainsaws cutting through rebar as a man gargled shards of glass into a microphone. Not that that mattered; he wasn't here for the music or the ambience. If he didn't have legitimate business to conduct here, he would be just as content to stay out of this part of town, let alone be in this cesspool.

The auditory assault pressed on, but the patrons all fell silent and turned their undivided attention to him. By the glares he received, it was clear to Cameron Hastings that he had no friends here. Again, it was of no consequence; he didn't come here to socialize or to make friends. Amongst the grim faces, one was actually smiling. It was not what one could call a welcoming smile; it was more the kind of smile a cat might make when it found a mouse that had foolishly wandered into its litter box. The smiling man stood up from his table and paused briefly to light up a cigar – a surprisingly high quality cigar – and sauntered towards him with the kind of swagger and bravado that only outlaw bikers can ever truly master. Of course Cameron recognised this Brujah for who he was; the tangled mess of long hair, the scraggly beard, denim vest open to reveal a carpet of chest hair, the cigar and the trademark sardonic smile meant this could only be the much revered and legendary Anarch Smiling Jack.

"I think you might have taken a wrong turn somewhere, kiddo." The one time pirate turned biker said, still smiling. To emphasize his point, he blew a cloud of smoke directly into Cameron's face.

In response to this, Cameron put on his own board room predator smile; the one that implies a polite contempt while saying 'I have you now' to the recipient. To most, the effect it had was to throw them right off their game and make them doubt whatever strategy they think they had. As the smoke dissipated, it was apparent the desired effect came through for him once again; Cameron saw Jack's trademark smile waver, if even only for a fraction of a second. It reappeared quickly, but not quite quickly enough.

"Oh, I don't think so, old man." Cameron retorted just as kindly as you please. "I'm not looking for trouble, this is a strictly business call."

"You don't say." Jack replied with that contemptible false interest of his. "So what business does a buttoned down, stiff necked, stuffed shirt Ventrue like you have in a classy joint like this?"

Cameron let out a humorless bark of laughter. The fact that Jack was able to keep a steady voice when he referred to this dive as classy was almost funny.

"Seeing that my business is not with you, I don't see how it is of any concern of yours." He said. "I'm here to have words with your Primogen."

"Is that a fact? Well, you see, it's like this. Tye is a little busy right now and I doubt he has any interest in having words with you. Maybe you can come back later," he mimed looking at an invisible watch on his wrist. "Like say, at quarter past piss off. Actually, you better make that half past it ain't gonna happen." He chuckled at his own anecdote.

Cameron flushed momentarily at the impudence of the Anarch, but easily regained his composure; if there was any advantage to having his heart removed; it was the ability to not let emotion get the best of you in situations like this.

"Yes, I am quite aware of the big guy's busy schedule." Cameron replied. "This is relevant to some of his concerns, in fact. I am quite certain he will want to make time for the Seneschal on this one." He finished with just an edge of threat in his voice.

It was true, too. Earlier on in the night he had a chance to conference with Igor, one of his Russian associates. It turned out that Igor was behind the firebombing of Confessions. While the club itself was owned by one Venus Dare, the lease on the land it was on was in fact owned originally by Igor's brother Boris and bequeathed to Igor following Boris' death ten years ago. Boris was brutally murdered ten years ago by a goon that Mrs Dare hired thinking it would get her out of having to pay her debts. That was her mistake. The only reason Igor waited so long to collect her overdue bill with interest was so he could find the goon she hired as well. That goon turned out to be Tyler, which made sense since the big guy was a not-so-silent partner in the ownership of the club.

Initially, Cameron shook his head in disdain for such sloppy business practices, but then saw an easy way to exploit the matter. He bought the lease off Igor in full, and had Ezra run up to Igor's house to collect the papers. He had those papers with him now, and here he was.

Jack laughed. Several of the Brujah that gathered around their little clash of wills joined in.

"He says that as if it means shit around here!" Jack managed through his laughter.

"I beg your pardon?" Cameron said, more indignantly than he intended.

The laughter stopped as abruptly as it started. "I think you heard me just fine kiddo." Jack answered, no longer smiling. He edged a little closer to Cameron, making a wordless threat of his own. Someone in the small crowd around them muttered that shit just got real.

"Okay Jack, that was fun, but we're gonna stand down now, alright?" Tyler called from the stairs nearby. "Think of the strain on the furniture."

Jack's eyes shifted towards the stairs, then back to Cameron. "Alright, Tye; have it your way." Jack said quietly, the tension in his voice thick enough it could be cut with a knife. "It looks like you got a guest; the _Seneschal_ Cammie _Hastings._ "

"Thanks Jack," Tyler said, descending the last couple of steps and making his way across the floor with a College Football Player's strut. "I got this."

The congregation parted to allow Tyler to get to him.

"Good evening, Cameron." The Brujah Primogen said in an all too friendly tone. "How can I help you tonight?"

"Finally he speaks to his betters with the respect they have earned." Cameron spoke to the air as if thanking God above for a miracle. "There's hope for you yet, big guy. The truth is, tonight I just might be able to help you. May we talk privately?"

Tyler reached to his right and pulled a table in between them, wincing slightly which indicated his bandaged arm was still a little sore. "Grab a chair and have a seat, Seneschal." He insisted. "We can talk right here. Whatever you have to say you can share with everyone in the room. We speak freely here."

"If that's the way you want it, fine." Cameron said calmly in response to the grunts of agreement and approval of their Primogen's call. He took a chair and sat down, Tyler grabbed a chair, turned backwards and sat down himself; resting his large arms across the back of the chair.

"So what have you got for me?"

"I'm so glad you asked. It is already known to all that you were a partner in the ownership of the now demolished nightclub once known as Confessions. It is also confirmed that the proper owner, one Venus Dare, is deceased."

"What's your point, Cameron?" Tyler asked, already losing patience.

"It has come to my attention that her death was the result of retribution for the death of a certain Russian a decade ago. I am to understand that you had a role in this, and that is how you came to own a portion of Confessions – off the books, of course. Is that correct?"

Tyler shrugged indifferently as if to repeat his previous question.

"The Russian in question was a very wealthy man, and up until his demise held the lease on the land that your nightclub once stood. Following his death, his brother gained control of all his assets, including the lease in question. Do you see where this is going?"

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"I'd be happy to." Cameron smiled his boardroom predator smile. The effect was slightly more apparent on the big guy than it was the old pirate. "In addition to the retribution for his brother, the new lease holder felt the destruction of the club was fair compensation for payments long in arrears; interest taken into the account, obviously. Which brings us to my point; I happen to be an associate of the brother, and have taken the liberty to arrange that your outstanding debt be regarded as paid in full."

"So what do you want? Are you looking for a boon or line of credit or some lame-ass thing like that?"

"That's not it at all." Cameron replied, raising a finger with one hand while producing the lease papers with the other. "Effective immediately I am the one holding the lease to the land your club essentially sits on." He put the papers away again. "I am simply here to inform you that I am willing to allow you to rebuild and continue business as before. It was a lucrative Club, and therefore an asset."

"There's gotta be a catch," Jack cautioned. "Watch it, Tye."

Tyler waved off the comment.

"So now I owe you for the lease to stay in business. Is that it?" He asked. Cameron found it uncanny just how short sighted the Brujah could be.

"That is partly correct, Tyler, yes." He said. "If you want it that way, that is. You see, there is more to this than just that. I will gladly give you a significantly reduced rate in exchange of one trivial boon, payable immediately; the boon needn't even be on the books."

Tyler ignored Jack's rather profane way of indicating that he told him so.

"Go on." Tyler said. "What is this trivial boon you're asking for?"

This time, Cameron felt his smile waver for just a fraction of a second; Tyler was being way too calm and reasonable. Something was wrong here. The problem now was that it was too late to back out now.

"You may or may not be aware that our Harpy Maximillian Strauss has been called back to the Mother Chantry of Clan Tremere in Vienna." Cameron said. "According to Primogen Tabetha Toussaint the chances of his returning to us are remote at best. She has recommended that his assistant Rutger retain his role as assistant Harpy and that an older, more experienced Kindred be offered the office Harpy. It is my belief that the ideal candidate would be the Nosferatu Bertram Tung. Clearly, the history between her highness and Bertram is problematic, which is why I have sought the endorsement of the Council in order to ensure what is best for our lovely city is what happens."

"I get it now!" Tyler said just a little too brightly. "You want me to endorse Bertram as Harpy. I endorse Bertram, and not only will I have paid this phantom boon and be clear of the Russians, but I get a discount on rental space for the club. Am I getting this right, Seneschal Hastings?"

"That is exactly what I am offering, yes."

"Well," Tyler pulled his bandana off and scratched at his scalp. "That is quite the generous offer." He hesitated, as if mulling it over. "Tell you what;" he said finally. "You can take that lease, shove it straight up your candy ass, and go to hell."

The congregation roared with approval.

"There's no way I'm letting you buy my vote," Tyler added. "And there's definitely no chance I'm going let me get owned by you. I'll take my chances with that Russian buddy of yours. Thank you for stopping by. As I'm willing to bet you already know, I am a busy guy right now, so have a good night. You know the way out."

"If you insist on having that way, so be it." Cameron said standing up and making his way out of the Last Round; hopefully for the last time. He all but tuned out the racket as he did so. It was a disappointment, but not much of a surprise that the Brujah made such a foolish decision.

Once in his car, he ordered his driver to take him to the museum. On his way to this dump, he got a call from Fenris informing him that the unacknowledged Ravnos on the beach had been secured and was now ready to be interviewed. When hr thanked her and offered his congratulations for a job well done, she mentioned thanks belongs to the Gangrel clan in general, including Primogen Mike, and also Primogen Imalia of the Nosferatu as well as Ajax and a newcomer amongst the Nosferatu Clan. That definitely sparked his interest. He made arrangements to meet in one of the back conference rooms of the museum, and advised that Mike, Imalia, Ajax and this new Nosferatu be present for the hearing.

 _I am one step closer to securing my work, my legacy..._


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron stood up from the chair he selected at the head of the table in Conference Room three and bid his guests enter when he heard a thudding of a fist pounding gracelessly on the other side of the door.

The door opened, and in what he regarded as proper fashion, his guests entered in what he regarded as the appropriate order: Mike and Imalia first; side by side as equal members of the Primogen Council, followed by Fenris, who served as the Prince's personal Scourge- the position was not of any official rank, but her work in that position had offered enough status within the community to be regarded as a kind of faux officer, followed next by Ajax whom was handling the prisoner, and last but certainly not least the newest member of the City community, the Nosferatu that Cameron was especially interested in speaking to tonight.

As the Primogen took seats near the head of the table and Fenris took her standing position behind and to the right of Cameron, Ajax pushed the prisoner roughly into the table at the opposite end of where the Seneschal stood. The prisoner grunted indignantly as he lurched over and barely stopped himself before his face squashed into the table's surface. The new Nosferatu stood back from the table, near the door, waiting to be invited fully into the room.

 _This one is very careful about Protocol._ Cameron noted. _I like him already._

"There's no need to add insult to injury, Ajax." Cameron said with obviously fake decorum. "Don't be rude; offer this...man...a seat."

Ajax chuckled lightly and pulled one of the nearby chairs along its casters towards him. He then unceremoniously sat the prisoner into it and took a single step to the right. "Don't make any sudden moves." He warned the prisoner.

Cameron did a cursory scan of the room and rested his eyes at the new Nosferatu. "I haven't seen you before." He said. "Tell me; what is your name?"

"My name is Adam Walker, sir"

"As your Primogen is in the room with us right now, I trust she is willing to confirm that you are indeed in good standing with Camarilla?"

"I do confirm this to be true, Seneschal." Imalia confirmed.

"Adam Walker of Clan Nosferatu; have you been acknowledged by Prince Therese Vooreman of Los Angeles, and has she thus given you all the rights and responsibilities you are entitled and obligated to as a Citizen of the Domain of Los Angeles?"

"Yes, sir" Adam said. Cameron noted that there was not one hint of indignation in his voice; nor any undue pride. It was clear he understood this is how things are done here and that he certainly knew his place in the scheme of things. Being an Alastor meant he could arguably ignore these protocols if they interfered with his hunt, but apparently for the time being he saw that not to be the case. Perhaps he was doing this undercover...

"That's very good to hear." Cameron smiled warmly and waved him into the room. Without hesitation Mr. Walker took a standing position to the prisoners' left. If he was doing his job undercover, he was doing it very well. Cameron wondered just how many actually knew why he was really here. By his estimation, odds were good that Imalia would know – perhaps his Clan knew, they tend to share amongst themselves. Not only that, but by letting his Clan know, it afforded them the ability to ensure his cover was plausible. It was possible, though unlikely Fenris knew. He doubted Mike would know. Beyond the room, he found it highly unlikely that anyone would know for certain; he might have been forthright with Therese, but he judged it would be in his own best interest to keep quiet about Adam Walker in his dealings with the Prince; he could always 'presume' she knows. He did claim, after all, that he received acknowledgement from her directly.

He turned his attention to the prisoner; he might as well get this matter over with so he could attend to his real interest in the room.

"And what manner of creature is this that has been brought before me?" He asked nobody in particular.

"This _Ravnos_ claims his name is Alexis Dragisha." Fenris answered. The level of contempt she used when identifying the Deceivers' Clan was no surprise to Cameron; the animosity between the Gangrel and Ravnos was the stuff legends are made of. In a conversation he had once with Bertram years ago, it was described as 'some serious Jew-Arab shit' to use the Sewer Rats' parlance. "We found him in a camp he and his caravan built on Bach Point. With impunity, he then proceeded to conduct his scam without showing even the slightest interest in seeking the acknowledgement of her highness."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "When you say 'we', which parties are you referring to?" he asked for form sake.

"The matter was first brought to my attention through Mike, Primogen of the Gangrel Clan," Fenris explained. "I agreed to conduct an investigation, and was later joined by Ajax and Adam of Clan Nosferatu. The three of us were able to confirm the caravan is indeed hosted by Alexis, kindred of Clan Ravnos. Despite our respective Clan enmity, I opted to grant a night's grace for him to introduce himself to the Prince and her Court. He did not make any such effort at all. In response to his inaction, Ajax, Adam and I organized a party to ensure his capture and arrest for the purpose of trial, which is where we are tonight."

Cameron shot her a sidelong glance, but made no comment to her. Her explanation jumped way ahead of his intended interview, but he actually did respect her sense of expediency and efficiency. He could press for the full details of the investigation and the process of arrest, but why should he? It wasn't as if he owed this gypsy any form decorum at all. Still, a certain amount of formality would be wise; the Ravnos are known to be a petty and vindictive lot.

"Alexis Dragisha of Clan Ravnos; you are herby accused of violation of the Tradition of Domain. Based on the case against you, it cannot be said the Camarilla has been unfair in our response to this impudent transgression against our home. Let it not be said that the Ivory Tower has been heavy handed or unjust in this matter; what argument have you in your defense of this accusation?" Cameron demanded. He noted the clear approval of all in the room save for Alexis. It was quite amusing, really; those who would criticize his ways under normal circumstances were all to glad to have him around for when some unpleasant work is ahead of them.

The look of dread, remorse, and regret on the Ravnos' face was almost comical; surely this obvious con was not the best he could muster. If it was, this creature was laughable.

"Please, most noble and mighty Seneschal;" he said through what had to be an exaggerated accent. "Have mercy on one as lowly as me. This transgression was a misunderstanding; nothing more. I was under the impression that Los Angeles was still an Anarch State; run by council rather than any one specific Baron or Advocate."

Cameron stiffened, and put on his predator grin. "Do you mean to tell me that you made an assumption like that without first confirming the status of this Domain before entering?" He asked, patronizing his quarry. "Clearly you did not bother to check your facts, Mr. Dragisha; if you had, you could have easily discovered that the City of Angels had been confirmed throughout the State and indeed all along the West Coast to have been made into a Domain under the Shadow of the Ivory Tower, with Therese Vooreman holding the Praxis seat in our respected Court."

"I did not think..." Alexis began to say.

"Evidently you did not, Mr. Dragisha!" Cameron interrupted. "That is precisely the problem here, isn't it? In your arrogance and ignorance, you neglected even the simplest of responsibilities that bind and keep our collective community civilized. Or do you believe that your own selfish whims overrule the overall well being of our kind as a whole? Personally, I find such barbarism as you have so clearly displayed both irresponsible and vulgar."

All save for Adam Walker murmured their agreement. Walker, for his part, remained absolutely still. This stoicism told Cameron that he had too much respect for the Camarilla to even mutter a word out of turn. He was very quickly finding even more to like about this young Alastor. Alexis dropped his countenance; either in embarrassment or humility. It was possible that he was already plotting some kind of retribution; or weighing out if the trouble that would bring was worth the effort.

"Tell me, Ravnos, what possible reason can you give this Court to grant any sort of leniency for the insult and clear lack of respect you have shown us?" Cameron demanded.

Alexis looked up. "I offer my most humble apologies," he said. "I meant no offense by my lack of discretion, and never intended any harm to your beautiful city. I only came to turn a profit by entertaining and amusing your Kine for a short time. I was by no means planning on taking up residence; I was planning on staying a week; maybe two if business was good."

Cameron dropped his grin and switched it for a grimace of disdain. From the reaction he received from the Ravnos, it was evident the message he meant to convey was clear; Alexis the Ravnos was missing the point entirely.

"Is your ignorance deliberate, Mr. Dragisha?" he asked. He pressed on, being deliberately patronizing, as if speaking to a child with a serious learning disability. "If you enter someone's home without permission, it does not matter if it is for centuries or days. Whether it is for a year or a week, it is still trespassing."

Alexis nodded to indicate that he understood. Cameron let the silence in the room thicken as they all awaited his verdict. He could almost feel Fenris baring her fangs in anticipation. If he were to be honest, he had already decided on how to handle this matter; his true purpose for calling this meeting was to assess the Alastor amongst them incognito. So far, he liked what he saw there. Finally, once the air was thick enough to stand a spoon up in like the perfect oatmeal, he gave his verdict.

"Alexis Dragisha of Clan Ravnos, I will allow you to stay one week in our city. During that one week, you will remain within your camp at Bach Point. You will run your carnival. Let me be clear; you are allowed to stay only in your camp. You are not acknowledged and therefore do not have the rights afforded the denizens or guests in this Domain. I do hope you have a sufficient herd to last a week; as this verdict includes your right to feed while in the Domain of Prince Therese Vooreman. After one week, your case will be revisited and presided over by the Prince in person and her decision will determine the ultimate consequence of your indiscretion."

Alexis stiffened as if he was about to object, but then quickly thought better of it and mumbled an insincere thanks for the mercy and generosity that he has been shown. Cameron requested that Mike, Fenris, and Imalia escort Mr. Dragisha back to his camp. He still had something to discuss with Ajax and Mr. Walker.

Ajax and Imalia exchanged glances that told Cameron all he needed to know; the Nosferatu were most certainly in the know of their new Clan mate's real reason for being in Los Angeles. It also suggested they were sweating that he might know. That was an interesting point to ponder, but not terribly important. Despite this worry, Walker didn't even blink. _Who is this wunderkind?_ Cameron asked himself. Finally, all but Ajax and Walker left. Cameron reminded himself to ask Fenris if her investigation has borne any fruit yet as well. For the time being, it seemed best to keep the Gangrel and the Nosferatu on separate paths; this way more ground is covered.

"Good evening, Mr. Walker." Cameron greeted. "Now that it is just the three of us, I would like very much to discuss the real reason you have come to our fair city." Ajax was clearly taken aback. Adam, on the other hand, revealed only the slightest hint of emotion to his remark. To Cameron's discernment he appeared more disappointed than surprised. There was a flicker in his hollow eye sockets that suggested he was attempting to trace back where he might have made a mistake. Soon enough, he would realize just how tightly knit the Hastings line and dynasty truly is.

"As I am sure you are well aware, Alastor Walker, it was mere months ago that your current quarry was thought to be here in Los Angeles. An effort was made by members of her own Clan to entrap her for the purpose of her destruction. That effort failed miserably. Your presence here indicates that it is entirely possible she is still amongst us. It is with great personal pleasure that I welcome you to conduct your investigation, and offer my services and resources as they may be needed in apprehending this heinous criminal." He said.

"I appreciate your candor, Seneschal." Walker replied. "And I thank you for your welcome and your offer." He bowed slightly to accentuate his gratitude.

"I do add one caveat to my offer, however;" Cameron added. "I would ask that, should you ever apprehend this creature, you do not destroy her outright. I would ask that you bring her to me. I have reason to believe she either has in her possession or knows the whereabouts of an article that was stolen from me. Before she is destroyed, I wish to question her in order to regain this article; it's really quite important to me."

The Alastor was silent for a moment. Something in the silence was unnerving; it seemed as if those hollows where his eyes should be were sizing him up, or perhaps searching for something. Finally he smiled a predator's grin of his own. As it was rare for Cameron to find himself on this end of that kind of grin _,_ it was more than a little disturbing. _What does he see?_ Cameron wondered. _Or should I be asking what he_ doesn't _see?_

"It will be as you wish, Seneschal Hastings." He said finally. "If I may count on your resources and assistance indefinitely, I will indeed bring to you for questioning before she is destroyed."

"I'm glad that is agreed upon." Cameron said flatly, wanting this scenario to come to an end. "That is all I wanted for now, gentlemen." He gave Ajax a curt nod, which Ajax understood immediately indicated his dismissal. He patted his new friend on the shoulder and muttered that it was time to get going.

Alone in the room, Cameron allowed himself an extremely rare luxury that he would normally say he could not afford. For one of the very rare times in his unlife – short as it may have so far been – Cameron had a glimmer of doubt. What manner of creature would be so bold as to actively pursue one as deadly as Khemintiri? Either this one was completely mad, foolish, or obscenely powerful. Perhaps even a combination of all three. Whatever the case may be, Adam Walker had to nearly as dangerous as the one he hunted; perhaps even more so...


	7. Chapter 7

"You continue to impress, Seneschal Hastings." The Prince said from beside him on the stage. "You've arranged and set this Gathering up on very short notice, and done well."

"I thank you for your kind words, Highness." Cameron replied, keeping his eyes on the floor, watching as the Kindred of Los Angeles came in and began to take seats without even prompted to do so.

"Since I am a reasonable woman," The Prince resumed speaking, "I'm even willing to excuse those who failed to appear before I made my entrance this time."

"That's very generous and kind of you, Highness." Cameron said, only half listening; really wishing the Lunatic would stop talking so he could focus on measuring the crowd.

Bertram, Imalia, Ajax and Walker were here before Therese; along with the rest of their Clan presumably. If the truth were to be told, it was nearly impossible to determine if the entire Clan was here; what was important was Bertram was here well before the Prince. Cameron took that as a good sign; the Harpy apparent ought to set a good example.

Danielle did an excellent job of making sure the Ventrue Clan was present and accounted for, ready to greet the Prince and her entourage. The Seneschal was very pleased with that. It was crucial his Clan stood up as the ideal members of the Ivory Tower, and tonight they had done so with style.

Just Mike and his Gangrels – most of them, anyway – managed to appear before Therese; the only exception of course being Fenris, who was part of the entourage with Therese. The Clan in general seemed to display a lack of interest in tonight's purpose to be here. Not much more could be expected from the likes of them. At least they actually had enough respect for order to be bothered. Their apparent indifference towards civilization in general could be tolerated so long as they adhere to what is required; enthusiasm would be nice, but not required.

According to Mercurio, Miss Velour was here almost as soon as he and his crew were done with the set up. Xavier was with her as nearly always, and the remainder of the Toreador Clan showed up around the same time as his own Clan. As Keeper of Elysium, Miss Velour was in full form. Again, Cameron was pleased; as was, evidently, the Prince.

The fact that her highness was apparently content with Bertram Tung being Harpy Apparent was simultaneously pleasing and unsettling. Much of her Clan showed up around the same time she did; Marko joining Fenris as a part of her personal entourage. Of course, for obvious reasons, Jeanette was nowhere to be seen. Earlier, Therese assured him that her sister was here somewhere. She explained the fact she wasn't in sight off as she was on a special assignment. That was all very convenient. Cameron opted to let that go. There was no need to burst that delusion just yet.

Apparently Jack was in a humorous mood, and Tyler was evidently all too happy to accommodate Smiling Jack and his gauche sense of humor. With Jack in the lead, the Brujah Clan entered single file in an obviously exaggerated march; all decked out in ultra-formal military-type dress, with Tyler bringing up the rear. If Cameron had his outfits recognized, the Brujah were sporting a Navy garb tonight. Conspicuous in her absence was the Sherriff. He was about to speak up about both the fact Damsel was not there and the vulgarity of their mockery of the ways of the Tower when Therese put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"The Pirate and his antics are irrelevant tonight. If he and the Rabble want to embarrass themselves, then that is their affair." She stated quietly. To this Cameron merely nodded his consent; he didn't much like it, but the Prince did have a point. Their behavior was proving nothing other than the fact that stereotypes of the Clan exist for a reason. "Besides, I'm more concerned about the Tremere Primogen and now Regent."

She pointed at the entrance as Tabetha pretty much glided into the large central building of the garden. While the other Tremere, including young Rutger, had been trickling in throughout the evening, with Tabetha being the very last individual to show up at all; it may have been the stigma of suspicion that the Clan of Usurpers carried with them in general doing the thinking, but it seemed to Cameron that it was all too deliberate. The smirk on Tabetha's face and the lightness of her gait did a lot to add to those suspicions.

"Yes, your highness," Cameron agreed. "I can certainly see why you would be concerned. While not as experienced as the likes of you and most of your officers, what experience I do have tells me to keep a close watch on the Usurpers just on principle; but it really does seem like they are up to something."

"That _she_ is up to something." Therese corrected. "I wouldn't be surprised if her underlings have no idea, and are simply obeying because their edicts tell them to. I cannot even be sure if her superiors fully know of her activities of late, or truly comprehend how exponentially her abilities have grown these past few months."

"That is entirely possible, Highness." He concurred. He pointed subtly towards Rutger. "I note that he seems to ever so slightly less than enthusiastic about the new Clan arrangement. It could be out of frustration that he was not promoted straight away into becoming Harpy, or perhaps, since he may or may not be fully indoctrinated, he has cause to be wary of her. If you like, I can arrange a meet with him to see what he can reveal."

Therese thought this over. "No," she said finally. "I happen to know that Marko is already somewhat obsessed with her behavior of late. Pass of your recommendation to him, and we'll find out that way."

"As you wish, Highness" Cameron bowed; not deeply, but certainly reverently enough to be deemed proper. "Shall we begin? It would appear that everyone is here."

"Not quite," The Prince countered. "Where is my Sherriff? Where is Damsel?"

Cameron grinned with a bitter vindictiveness. She noticed the Brujah bitch was absent. As Sheriff she should be here, and she wasn't. Now even more than ever Tyler, Jack, and their little band of Rabble were starting to look like the sad joke of a Clan everyone knew they were. Still, he had a role to play, so it was best he keep it up for the time being. He glanced around the crowd, feigning confusion and surprise.

"I don't see her here!" Cameron exclaimed in a whisper, hoping the worry in his voice sounded more genuine to her than it did to him. He was just about to suggest asking her Primogen about that, in the hope of turning up the heat on him when Fenris tentatively stepped forward from her position behind them, nearly in the wings of the stage.

"Can I say something about that?" She offered the both of them. "Reports indicate that she was apprehended by hunters based out of the old LaCroix building; I have been assisting the Brujah in developing an extraction strategy. As far as I know that plan is to be initiated tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Anyone who had ever felt as if they were being set up would know exactly how Cameron Hastings was feeling. It was no secret that Therese and Bertram had a long standing rivalry. That said it still made no sense that Bertram would turn his nose up to the office of Harpy. The Prince was willing to accept the old Nosferatu as Harpy in order to keep a close watch on him, but that was a begrudging acceptance at best. There was no way Bertram couldn't know that and simply be chomping at the bit to have a chance to rub Therese's face in it on a nightly basis; the drawback of being watched was small in comparison of the benefit of knowing Therese would have no choice but to face him regularly. Besides, with her eyes on him, they would be off of the rest of the Clan. So why did Bertram snub the offer? The reasons he gave were plausible, but unlikely; Cameron's instincts told him some trickery was afoot.

Somehow the Prince had tricked old Bertram into refusing. It was the only answer that made any sense at all. As for how that was possible, there was again only one answer; it had to be Jeanette at work here. She was the one that had Bertram on her leash. The question that needed asking was who was it Jeanette was really working against? Was she trying to make things difficult for her 'Sister'? Or was this a move against the 'Dirty Duckling'? In short, was Jeanette trying to sabotage him, or her alternate identity?

As the Gathering was closed down, there was one saving grace in that Therese froze the economy until a Harpy could be officially chosen. In a manner of speaking, the fact that a decision needed to be made was a bit of a coup for him as well; it meant that he had a chance to uncover and thwart whatever it was that witch Tabetha was trying to accomplish. The moment Miss Velour announced her bid for Harpy, Cameron knew straight away that it was the Tremere Primogen that put her up to it; or at least put the idea in her head. When they discussed the best way to handle Strauss, the former Regent and Harpy being recalled – presumably for treason against House and Clan Tremere – Tabetha initially recommended the Toreador Keeper of Elysium. Now Bertram was declining the offer and Velvet was making a bid to counter Danielle's bid.

There was no doubt about it. Tabetha Toussaint was up to something. Was she setting up to challenge for the role of Seneschal? Or was she just flexing her muscles to show that she was capable of getting her way? That annoying little smirk on her face was difficult to read for certain. What was even worse was she was wearing her tinted glasses, which made reading her eyes all but impossible.

Imalia and Bertram were quick to leave the scene entirely; making it difficult to discern what was going on with them. In fact all but two Nosferatu vanished from sight almost immediately. In little more than a blink the only two left were Ajax and Walker, and even they took to shadows in order to have a modicum of privacy.

Xavier and the big guy were certainly cozy enough. Clearly something was afoot there. Cameron made a note to ask Kaila about that. Their exchange was brief, but certainly friendly before Tyler led his Clan out; presumably to take care of their little mission to extract Damsel. On his way out, Tyler took a second to shoot a smarmy wag of his head at him. Of all things that went wrong tonight, that was not one of them; that cockiness told him that the Brujah had absolutely no clue what he was getting into. One very short call and the big guy's Rabble would be having a very bad night.

"You look much too troubled, lover." Kaila whispered in his ear. "Here you are, standing up here on the stage all by yourself, like the one assigned to hold the weight of the entire city on your mighty but weary shoulders. Let me help you bear the burdens you're forced to bear."

Cameron faced the Toreador, attempting to smile for her sake. "It's not the weight itself that makes it all a burden, my dear." He responded. "It's the manner in which those that expect me to carry them struggle as if hoping I will drop the load. They so insist on working against me even if what I'm doing is what is best for all of us."

"Of course they do, love. The masses always tend to hate and resent a winner. They love to see the successful fall and fail; it justifies their own inadequacies. The truth they are hiding – even from themselves – is that they are jealous and they fear you; even her highness fears your full potential. She knows all too well that you could easily take her authority away from her. She needs you because you are the one with the true power." Kaila said.  
"But before I start laying all of that all too thick so it seems like I'm blowing smoke up your ass, let's leave it at that; how can I help you in way that's actually useful?"

If his heart still beat, and of course if he had the convenience of having actual possession of it, Cameron was sure it would have leaped in his chest. Kaila's loyalty was truly touching. It was in that moment, right there on that stage as the others in attendance started to make their way out of his Garden that he was certain that this Toreador with her steadfast solidarity was the heart of his heart. It made him almost giddy to think on it; not since his first high school crush back in Canada did he ever remember anything like this feeling. Come to think of it, he realized, his days in the sun as a mortal were starting to more and more seem like a dream; a vague vision that quickly faded from his mind. Not that any of that really mattered with this beauty at his side.

"My dear," he said, turning to face her fully, "your loyalty alone gives me strength to continue and prevail over all." He smiled and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. Though he was very much aware how juvenile his sentiments were, he didn't care; time seemed to freeze right then and there, and all that mattered was the fact they were together.

"Now who's blowing smoke?" She asked in her trademark flirty voice. Standing up on tiptoe, she kissed him and then pulled back quickly. "Now I'll continue to show loyalty and let you get back to your work."

Cameron opened his mouth to object; to assure her that whatever he had to do could wait, but she gently placed her index finger over his lips.

"I'm flattered that you would be so willing to put me ahead of everything else, but that would not be reflective of what I love about you." She stated. "Your greatest asset and strength is your sense of duty. Besides, this city would likely fall to pieces if left entirely to that Malkavian Prince. Yes, I want you, but your city needs you – whether they realize it or not."

"Well, I suppose I should bring the Clan together to build a case for Danielle's candidacy." He agreed.

Kaila slowly stepped away. "By all means" she bowed. "Meanwhile, I'll keep tabs on Velvet to keep you in the loop of her campaign."

"Thank you," he said after her as she slithered away. It occurred to him that this might not be a loss after all; the Toreador Keeper and the Tremere Primogen may have taken on much more than they could handle. With Kaila feeding him information, Cameron was certain he bring them both down. It was true that Miss Velour was probably his greatest rival as far as influence is concerned. If he was careful, he may be able to not only engineer her failure to become Harpy, but unseat her as Keeper of Elysium as well. He already had Kaila picked out as his favored replacement.

With a spring in his step, Cameron Hastings turned away and headed backstage. Taking out his phone, he dialed the contact number Igor gave him for Dmitri.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you saying that you now regard me as a suspect in your investigation, Alastor Walker?" Seneschal Cameron Hastings of Vancouver, member of the Hastings line and Dynasty of Clan Ventrue asked the neonate Nosferatu which now stood before him. He would have said he was incredulous at the audacity that this neonate – as talented as he might be – was displaying with his baseless accusation of his, but in all honesty he didn't really feel much of anything. The idea was offensive, to be certain; but ever since Alejandro removed his heart Cameron hadn't connected much to any sort of emotional stimuli at all other than his feelings for Kaila. Perhaps that was what made her so important to him.

"I'm saying that I am acutely aware that your heart is not in your chest, Seneschal." Walker replied a little more coldly than Cameron cared for. "That your heart was stolen by a Setite named Alejandro whom was destroyed before you could reclaim it has also been brought to my understanding."

"Yes, that's all true and very good that you know of it." Cameron retorted. "Now you understand exactly why it is of such high priority to me personally that you find Khemintiri woman, and that you allow me to press her personally to retrieve what is mine! You would be wise to take care where you throw your accusations, Alastor."

Walker seemed unmoved by his warning; his grim expression and eyeless sockets revealed nothing and only gave the impression of soul- piercing scrutiny.

"And you would be wise to mind the threats you choose to pass on, Seneschal." Walker countered; his voice cool and deep. "It's very convenient; a master criminal Setite appears in your city at the same time as your heart goes missing. That is all I am saying."

"You say you know the scenario surrounding the circumstances with Alejandro." Cameron pointed out patiently. Hopefully he could explain to this poor creature the extremely delicate and high risk nature of the situation that existed then. "If that is so, then certainly you are aware that I used the very same ransom scenario that Alejandro had put me in to not only thwart his effort to establish himself and his Clan in our city, but also to begin an effort to trap the very criminal you are now tracking. Clearly you are aware that I, with very little to no assistance given or asked for, put myself in no small amount of danger to that end. Surely if there is anyone in this city that can be absolved of suspicion it is me. I would think this fact should is so self evident this line of questioning should not even be taking place."

The conversation was really quite absurd, in Cameron's mind. That he would be considered a suspect of being even remotely associated with a creature so vile was truly an insult. How dare this young Alastor break into his office at his hotel and interrogate him?

Adam Walker only stared at him, as if sizing up the veracity of his statement. As much as Cameron wanted to, he knew he couldn't really do anything to the Alastor. By nature of his position within the Camarilla, Adam Walker had a sort of pass on local laws and authorities in any given Domain in matters concerning an investigation. Any action taken by him, even as a Seneschal could be construed as an obstruction and make things far worse him than they already were. He was the one who had to be very careful, not this upstart Nosferatu.

Finally the Alastor spoke. "I reiterate that I did not say you were a suspect of being Khemintiri. In fact, the very fact we are having this conversation indicates to me that you are not. If she is indeed in this city, there is little doubt she is aware that I am here and why I am here. If you were her, than you would have either attacked me or fled."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled." Cameron said. He picked up a file folder on his desk and pretended to peruse the papers inside it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

"Please allow me to finish." Walker held up a hand. Cameron put down the folder and regarded the Nosferatu impatiently. "The fact that your heart is still very likely in the possession of the Serpents –or worse Khemintiri – opens up the possibility that you may be in collusion with them or her; either willingly or through coercion. It's even possible or probable that you might be aiding her unknowingly."

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Cameron exclaimed, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. "I am of the Hastings line of Clan Ventrue; one of the most successful and respected lines in the Clan and the Ivory Tower! It genuinely shocks me that you would even entertain the idea that I would willingly obstruct the capture or destruction of arguably the worst criminal in Kindred history; knowing or otherwise!"

"You are aware that your line of Ventrue are being investigated by Servires on the order of several Archons, aren't you? It has been duly noted that each of the Domains that the Hastings line has established correlate with recent sightings of our current quarry."

"Of course I knew that." Cameron bluffed. In reality he had no idea of this; having been cut off of the official Hastings line and only have connection with the bastard line out of Vancouver. "On that subject I can assure you we of the Hastings line will be found blameless. It is only a matter of time before it becomes apparent that she is merely using us as a blind to confuse the Camarilla's hunt for her and undermine the stability of the Ivory Tower by getting us all to question one another. It's a very old trick."

"That is plausible." Walker confirmed, apparently buying his bluff. "So far in each case the running theory is that she surreptitiously attaches herself to someone high in the Domain's Court in order to warp their governance and make sure her own activities go on undetected and unquestioned. Your explanation has been taken into account."

Cameron did not much care for the direction this interrogation was going. It sounded like Walker was next going to point his finger at Kaila. "I'm glad we agree on that much, at least." He smiled coldly. "With that settled, I do believe this conversation is over. Good evening, Mr. Walker."

"Good evening, Seneschal Hastings." Walker bowed shallowly; purely as a formality before leaving the office.

With the Nosferatu gone, Cameron suddenly actually felt something; he felt worry begin to set in. While Adam did not mention Kaila once, Cameron was certain that he was going to question her next. He did not wish her to be subject to such nastiness; especially not without warning. The problem he was that if he did warn her, he could again be charged with obstructing an Alastor's investigation. Then again, since there was no conceivable way that Kaila was guilty of anything, giving her a little heads up could do no harm. He would simply be helping her prepare herself; it would be no different than giving her legal council to ensure she was not falsely accused or tripped up into incriminating herself. If anything, she was nearly as heroic as he was in the matter concerning the Setite problem months ago; somehow she was the one who managed to procure Alejandro's heart which made driving those snakes out possible. Surely she was as innocent as he was, wasn't she?

Yes; she absolutely was, and if anyone in the city deserved a little counsel in preparation of a strenuous interrogation of this magnitude from a young, upstart, clearly desperate Alastor, it was Kaila. Cameron Hastings, Seneschal of Los Angeles, picked up his phone and called the love of his unlife, intent on doing all he could to protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

From his table far back on the upper deck of the Toreador's establishment, Cameron Hastings was able to watch much of the activity on the floor. He could see Xavier Vega and Tyler DeFaulte smiling and chatting; he was certain they were up to something. That they had virtually everything to do with the protest rallies against Project Brightstone was obvious. The fact they seemed to think they had that particular struggle won was really quite comical. He and his line had put that project together far too meticulously to be brought down by a handful of mortals with a few sandwich boards and some construction paper glues to a couple of two-by-fours. The only really hard part of participating in this project for Cameron was the tedium of having to access it through back channels via Vancouver and then back to him from Ezekiel. It was important for it to appear that Ezekiel Hastings of San Francisco was keeping his word to Xavier.

There was Tabetha Toussaint, doing her best to stay out of Mark Oxford's line of sight as she traded verbal slings and arrows with Fenris, who was without a doubt on some errand for Therese. He made a note to himself to find a pet Gangrel sometime soon; or even better to make sure he kept his pet Nosferatu in line.

And there was Kaila; slipping out from the backstage area and making her way to where Xavier and the Big Guy were chatting away. Cameron was right; Walker did manage to catch up to her and corner her just last night. From what she told him, the entire experience was nerve shattering for her; she couldn't even dance properly she was so badly shaken. Most of the night was just the two of them; he comforting she. This was even with his warning. Still, the evening wasn't a total loss; not in any sense of the word. In their time together, he learned that VV was ultimately reaching farther than just the dual role of Keeper and Harpy; according to Kaila, she was looking to usurp the Court altogether and start a new Praxis under herself. Also, that Miss Velvet Velour was planning to step up her campaign tonight; here at this 'concert'. This was the real reason why he was here. He wanted to be present to see her plot thwarted before it really began. As a bonus, Therese would then have no option but to accept Danielle DeVries as Harpy. For her role in making all of this possible, Cameron intended to endorse Kaila to be Keeper of Elysium.

Knowing what he now knew, Cameron wasted no time in contacting Dmitri, who had survived the Brujah extraction of Damsel. While it was true that the extraction had diminished the ranks amongst the hunters he had in his pocket, both Dmitri and Mercurio were able to gather up enough to still be a force to be reckoned with. The plan was hastily made, but it would suffice. As Kaila conferred with her Primogen, the Brujah, and now the Sherriff as well as the Keeper, Cameron glanced up at the skylight that loomed above the floor proper. He imagined that proved to be a lighting nightmare for shows and was surprised that X had not renovated it out yet. For his own part, he just hoped that Dmitri and his crew did not decide to exploit that obvious security weakness; this need not to look like one of those stupid hero movies. Besides, Cameron had no doubt that Damsel would be bright enough to ensure that way was blocked.

It was all bound to happen soon. Meanwhile, Cameron had a little time to reflect:

Everywhere Cameron went, he kept hearing the same sort of thing; it seemed as if everyone was griping about Privilege. There was Male Privilege, Straight Privilege, White Privilege, Class Privilege, and everyone who was not at least one of these things had something to complain about. It wasn't that they were not absolutely correct; it was true that there was this thing Privilege in how the world was run, and that was how it should be. Those whom were born under the right conditions should be treated accordingly. The fact he was born a Caucasian straight male of the elite class gave him the right to be deemed better than most; he was better than most. He had no problem with accepting that, and that the lesser people would take umbrage with their lot only made sense. It wasn't his fault that so many of them went about trying to change their plight in all the wrong way.

Cameron was born into wealth and into a family line of world renown. As he so entitled, he attended all the best schools in order to excel and flourish as a rightful heir to the Hastings Dynasty known most commonly for their excellence in the Hotel business. Born in the Vancouver, British Columbia chapter of the family only served to add to his prestige; it was the Hastings family that was primarily responsible for Vancouver's reputation as 'the Jewel of the West'. Of the Hastings, Daniel Hastings was the most recent mogul in Vancouver, and by far the most highly regarded to date. Much to his fortune, Cameron was virtually raised by Daniel- whom he knew at the time as Uncle Daniel. It never really occurred to him that he only saw Uncle Daniel at night; or if it did he thought nothing of it. Daniel was running the business affairs for the family in a rapidly growing Metropolis, and making it a globally recognized destination for all; the elite and bourgeois alike. Still, Uncle Daniel taught him much; and was very pleased with his progress. When the time came for a more practical application for Cameron, Daniel sent him to Los Angeles to oversee day to day affairs under Naomi Hastings, a distant cousin.

...or so he was told...

For five years he toiled tirelessly and ruthlessly in the City of Angels. Naomi's Hotel, the Pleasant Tower of Anaheim, saw its best years to date; and was even now, fifteen years after he took over affairs, one of the highest ranked resorts in the Nation –exceeding even the Hastings Arms. Back then, a man named Sebastian LaCroix was really making the scene; even he was impressed with Cameron. He seemd a little too fond of Naomi for his liking, but then during those prosperous five years, he and Naomi grew very close; much closer than should have.

Then the night came; the night that changed it all forever.

"I have something to show you..." Naomi had whispered in his ear in the aftermath of love. A sharp pain followed as she bit into his flesh; and then a dull throb which faded slowly as his life drained easily away into her in a bizarre ecstasy. Then all was darkness; soft and warm and complete.

Following this, a strange coppery taste filled his mouth. It tasted blue. Life sparked back and he opened his eyes to see Naomi seated in an easy chair directly across from the bed the two of them had been together in, wearing only her Victoria's Secret wear. Once he was fully re-awakened, Naomi began to speak. She welcomed to the ranks of the undead and the damned. She began to give a rundown of what's what and what it all means.

Fortunately for him he was a quick study. She got out a bunch of basic training stuff; explaining what he was now, and how the Hastings Family had a long standing tradition; where one in each generation gets selected to come across. She laid out some key rules that their Kindred society lived by; the most important one being the Masquerade, which said that no mortal can ever know of the existence. The reason it was fortunate that he was such a quick study was because she had barely finished explaining these basics the door to the hotel room burst open and a giant of a 'man' (he looked more like a gorilla) came crashing in. Like lightning he threw a large wooden stake into the hearts of each of them; first her and then him.

"Good evening..."

He had recognized that soft toned posh voice immediately as he came to; it was Sebastian Lacroix. It became clear double quick that LaCroix was someone of importance here; he had apparently gathered a considerable group together for a gathering of high priority. He, along with his sire and perhaps a dozen other people were on a stage, kneeling in front of an audience. Lacroix was also on the stage, pacing to and fro while giving a speech; using terms like Kindred and Embrace and how it was his duty as Prince to ensure the Traditions are upheld. It turned out that seven of the Kindred on their knees were embraced without any consent or even a request- a clear violation of all the traditions, really. That was why, LaCroix argued, he had no choice but to sentence the elder seven to death. He expressed much regret over this, as these seven had been previously so very loyal. He begged their forgiveness as he watched his goons decapitate each of them in turn, including Naomi. LaCroix had then begun to speak of the children when a rough-looking farm boy called him out on his bullshit.

LaCroix was slick; Cameron had to give him that. He announced that, if Mr Rodriguez would let him finish, that he decided to let the younger Kindred live under his care and protection. Obviously he then had himself a task force of seven errand runners. In the weeks that followed, several errands were run. At one point LaCroix even told him that he had no intention of harming him; not that Cameron believed a word of it. Cameron figured out soon enough that most of the errands were meant to end with each of the 'Super Seven' as they got to be called meeting final death. Cameron devised a plan of his own that should have ended with the tables turned entirely on LaCroix; the Camarilla supporting him and his Family name. It almost worked, too. The only thing he didn't count on was the bomb Jack had planted in the sarcophagus. It was just as well that the Malkavian Marko Oxford did.

"Care to share your thoughts, lover?"

Cameron snapped himself out of his reminiscing to find Kaila seating herself opposite him with her dancer grace. He barely managed to suppress the urge to leap out of his seat to adjust hers. Instead he stood like a gentleman until she was settled.

"I was just reminiscing, dear." He informed her. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

She pouted playfully. "You always keep everything so vague," she said. "Is that a Hastings trait, or are you setting yourself apart from your roots?"

"I'm just being truthful." Cameron assured her. "I could never lie to you. If you must know, I was remembering how I bested the former Prince LaCroix; treacherous bastard that he was."

"Wasn't he a Ventrue as you are?" She asked him; surprised. "I always thought there was a great deal of solidarity and fidelity in your Clan."

Cameron grinned. "That solidarity is largely based on honorable competition." He explained. "Sebastian LaCroix was competitive, but he had no honor; not only did he have my sire slain only because she was a threat, but he got into bed with the Quei-Jin."

"So he betrayed his own Kind in the name of personal gain?"

"Precisely."

"Then you really are a hero amongst us, Cameron Hastings." She cooed at him. "And I am so very fortunate to have earned your favor." She reached her hand across the table between them and he too it.

Then she closed her eyes; her beautiful, deep green eyes and inhaled deeply. She held it for a moment, and then exhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry, lover;" she said. "My Auspex is all but screaming at me that there is a potential threat at my haven." She held up her other hand, palm towards him. "Please, before you offer to summon the Sherriff to investigate, let me handle this on my own. There are a few... personal items at my haven that I would rather not entrust into the care of a Brujah. Some of them are really quite fragile, and the so-called Learned Clan is not know to be gentle about such things."

"Very well, my dear; I'll leave you to it." He allowed. If was honest, he was rather relieved to know she would safely away from the ugliness that was about to hit this rat-hole of a club. To call it the Pit was very fitting indeed.

She leaned forward and kissed him before standing up to leave. "Enjoy the show," she implored him. "Norton is quite the performer, and I have no doubt you'll find his act very amusing."

 _I likely won't be seeing much of it. None of us will if this goes as I have planned._

"I'm sure I will." He agreed vocally.

She giggled lightly as she stood up and turned to leave. He watched, moon-eyed, as she skipped playfully away – almost as if channeling a little bit of Jeanette's way of moving. Not that Cameron was complaining; to his mind Kaila did it better. He watched as she departed to attend to her haven. As he watched, he found himself a little conflicted; he hated to see her leave, but so loved to watch her go.

It was really just as well. The show, the _real_ show was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Dmitri and his thugs were sloppy, but effective. Cameron could not deny that for what they lacked in grace, they did deliver results. That Toreador Xavier Vega was so brazenly in collusion with Tyler DeFaulte that this mess in his precious club was well deserved; what was even better was that it would be seen as clearly lax security measures on his part.

Over all, Cameron Hastings considered this night a win. Both Tyler and the Sherriff were taken down a notch; it was perfectly fine they would likely survive, since their survival was now largely due to him –once again. They had dropped the proverbial ball and as usual it was he, Cameron Hastings, Seneschal of the City, which was crucial in cleaning up their mess (or so it would seem to the Court). To make it even more delectable was the fact that he would be facilitating their revival. Now he would have them deep in his debt for a very long time. Even the Prince's hound would soon enough be at his behest. At this rate, there was really nothing to stand in his way; especially with that ridiculous Miss Velour being reduced to a pile of ash.

Of course there was still the matter of ensuring that Dmitri the half-breed (how is such a creature even possible?) remained silent, but Cameron even had that well in hand now. Mercurio took him away and would keep him secured until the Ventrue could deal with him personally; which was exactly what he was on his way to do right that moment. He could not have asked for a better outcome.

Cameron climbed into his limousine and instructed the driver to take him to Mercurio. The ghoul had taken the Dhampir to the hotel where a part of the basement was converted to a holding cell. While on the way, he worked out exactly how we was going to complete this next part of his overall plan. This was, by far, the most delicate part. He would have to not only ensure that Dmitri remained silent on all he knew, but it was also important that his Dhampir was available to render his services. That meant Dmitri could not very well be executed or kept held prisoner for any length of time. Obviously, the most critical element to consider was to ensure that there was no way he could ever be known to be involved in Dmitri's escape. There was the most delicate part of this particular operation. The best way he could think to do that was to make the hunter disappear altogether; to help him become – for all intents and purposes other than his results – invisible.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel and Cameron let himself out, dismissing the driver. He was greeted promptly by Ezra the moment he stepped in.

"Good evening, sir!" he said with enthusiasm. "Can I take your coat for you?"

In order to cover his urge to cringe at the ghoul's nasal tone, Cameron smiled warmly. "No, Ezra, that won't be necessary. Thank you." He said.

Ezra took a step back, a look of disappointment furrowing his brow. He then quickly brightened again, remembering something.

"Mister Mercurio left a message for you, sir. He said it was very important." Then Ezra inched closer to Cameron tentatively, not wanting to presume too much, but indicating clearly that was a message not meant for common ears. "He said that your special; guest is ready downstairs, and all arrangements are in place. He also made sure I understand that nobody other than you is to go downstairs until you are done. I've ensured that no staff or contractors will have access until you are finished with your guest."

"Very good, Ezra; you have done well." Cameron said. He then made his way hastily to the elevator. There was no need to ask if Mercurio was still there; he knew the answer to that. Mercurio was far too careful to leave someone like Dmitri alone. In fact, the only time he could recall the old ghoul ever made a mistake at all was over ten years ago, the night they first met. That was when he was under Sebastian. He took the elevator down to the basement, and when the doors opened, Mercurio was waiting for him.

"Hey boss, everything is set up just like you wanted it. I even got a hold of someone who can doctor up those fake ID's. Those should be ready day after tomorrow."

"That's excellent news." Cameron said. "And you have the...tool I requested?"

Mercurio patted his hip. "I got it right here under my coat. I don't mean to question you or nothin' like that, but you sure you wanna do this like this? I've seen this kind of thing before, it gets messy."

Cameron said, "I appreciate your concern, Mercurio. This isn't a matter of what I want to do; it is a matter of what his carelessness has made it necessary to do. I'm sure you of all people understand how that goes."

"You got that right!" Mercurio coughed with laughter. "I remember this one time back in Jersey..."

Cameron held up a hand to silence the old ghoul. "You can tell me some other time." They got to the door which held their quarry, and Cameron took out a key card to swipe across the locking mechanism. "Right now we have some work to do."

"Sure thing, boss" the old ghoul agreed.

Cameron opened the door and the pair stepped into the cell; which was more like a scaled down hotel room if one were to overlook the fact there were no windows. There was even halfway decent furniture for the occupant. No restroom facilities, of course; it wasn't really meant to hold any mortal occupants. Inside, Dmitri was lounging on the sofa; his head just starting to clear after the fight he was in with Xavier. He looked towards the door and saw Cameron and Mercurio.

"Why am I here, vampire?" he grumbled. "I have been taking down your enemies and letting you live, and now you put me in one of your jail cells? You call this cooperation?"

"I assure you, Dmitri, this is only a very temporary arrangement." Cameron replied calmly. "If I hadn't arranged this, the others would surely have tortured and killed you. In fact I was surprised that that Anarch had the sense to prevent your outright murder right there in the club."

Dmitri scoffed. "So now you put me in fancy prison. I remove your rival and this is my reward? I should have killed you too."

Cameron held up his arm to prevent Mercurio from stepping into the discussion. He did not need that kind elevation just now. Mercurio stayed back.

"You did a great service for me, which is true. You will be well compensated. As I said this is a temporary measure for your protection. I promised you would be kept out of reach, except when on actual missions, and that promise is being kept." He said. "And as for your threat to end my life," he paused, activating his Dominate. " _You will not do that_."

"No, I will not be killing you." Dmitri concurred.

" _The Intelligence I provide is far too valuable to you and your overall cause."_

"I know that! Without your intelligence, I would not be nearly as effective as I am."

Cameron nodded. "Of course, in order for this arrangement to work, it requires absolute silence from everyone in this room. We all understand this, correct?"

"It would be as dangerous for me for my people to know of our cooperation as it is would be for your people to know for you."

"Then we have an understanding." Cameron said, smiling his boardroom predator smile, which caused even Dmitri to flinch a little. Again, Cameron activated his Dominate. " _Now, Dmitri, would you be kind enough to place your left hand on the table?"_ Dmitri complied. When Cameron told him to kindly spread his fingers apart, the Dhampir did that as well. "Thank you, Dmitri."

Then Cameron raised a single finger and waved it in a come here gesture at Mercurio. Mercurio undid his coat and pulled a meat cleaver out from his belt, muttering that he should have brought a trash bag. He moved in closer to the dominated hunter, raising the cleaver...


End file.
